<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Heat by Demondog136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975110">Unexpected Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136'>Demondog136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Surprise [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, Please Don't Hate Me, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut; the unexpected heat from Holiday surprise finally written after 5 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Surprise [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/361637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah soooo this is my first time writing smut so please no hate. I am 100% Ace soooo I have no concepts of how sex works nor do I care to know tbh, but musey would not leave me alone after I went back and read Holiday Surprise so this happened. I am very scared to post this so please be nice when correcting me.</p><p>This is not Beta, nor read over. I had to post quick to make sure I didn't go back and delete everything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unexpected heat that caught Draco and Harry off guard they were at home, they were having a great time laughing as Harry attempted to make some Holiday themed cookies and Draco was trying to put tensile around the tree. Even though it was still Early November they needed the small joy of looking upon the tree, plus magic kept the tree around longer than normal. As Harry mixed the battered Harry looked up and laugh to see all the glitter that ended up in Draco’s hair as well as how tangled up he ended up in said tensile.</p><p> </p><p>Draco enjoyed the joyous laugh from his mate, even though it was at his own expense, he put forward a pouting face as if upset that his mate would just laugh at him instead of helping him out of this mess. Harry just laughed harder and with a flick of his wand had magic help out making the cookies as he went to go help Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you even mange this?” Harry asked as he slowly unraveled Draco from the silver glitter mess.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just pouted at his mates teasing and once he was free trapped Harry within his arms loving the gasp that the action pulled from Harry, “So rude to think it’s my fault it’s all the tensile, I swear it’s worse than the fairy lights.” Draco said with an exaggerated scoff, he enjoyed the small giggle that it pulled from Harry. He felt Harry’s hand dust glitter out of his hair causing a snow of glitter fall, Draco scowled as the glitter left his hair, but he knew that there was still a lot left, the stuff never left.</p><p>Draco looked at Harry’s face to see a slight blush on his cheeks from all the laughing and a soft smile just lingering, this was what they needed, and Draco was Happy he decided to take some time off work to spend time with his omega, they needed this. Draco bent down without warning and capture Harry’s lips he felt Harry stiffen at the suddenness of the kiss but soon relaxed into it. Draco just smirked and licked Harry’s lips which parted quickly for the Alpha’s tongue to enter it was a short battle before Harry just went boneless in Draco’s arm and muffled moan left the man. Draco let out a growl his hands drifted to Harry’s arse and quickly lifted him. Harry’s legs wrapped around Draco’s waist and moaned feeling his mate’s arousal. Draco’s attack on Harry’s mouth quickly ended and Harry could not stop the whine that came forward but was quickly changed the mewl as those talented lips found the mate mark. Harry titled his head to the side to allow Draco better access to the mark and felt his mate nip and sucking trying to renew the claim on the Omega.</p><p> </p><p>It was then Harry felt heat shift through his body almost suffocating, he felt slick starting to soak through his underwear and his skin became overly sensitive to touch. He knew as soon as Draco let out a string of slur that his eyes had the golden ring an indication that he had entered an unexpected heat. Harry Opened his eyes to whine at his Alpha as felt his Alpha trying to set the Omega down but gasp as he saw that Draco had entered rut, his beautiful silver eyes with a ring of red around them.</p><p>“Be still Omega,” Draco growled as Harry shifted and whined, Draco took a deep breath of Peppermint that was driving him insane at the scent and anger his inner Alpha as he sat his omega on the bed, “Need to clean up the mess outside make sure those cookies don’t burn down the house. Do not touch anything till I am back.” The Alpha growled, wanted his mate to cum by his own actions. The Omega whined too lost in the heat, and upset that his Alpha was leaving him at this time but knew he obey his Alpha orders.</p><p> </p><p>Draco left, but not before giving Harry a last toe curing kiss that left his Omega in a dizzy spell. He stormed through the house, spelling the tree together quickly along with spelling the kitchen clean and putting the cookies Harry made under a stasis spell to preserve them. He quickly locked up the floo to make sure no unwanted visitors came through. He locked up the house and if any of their friends stopped would quickly put two and two together and make a hasty leave. With a quick look around to make sure the house was on lock down for the next couple of days and a quick pre-written letters to employers they have just incase sent Draco made haste back to his Omega his inner Alpha growling at how long it was taking. As Draco grew closer to the door the smell of Peppermint grew thicker and the undertone of the sweet scent of an Omega in heat. Gone the logical wizard and in place was the Alpha run by rut as he slammed the door open, he couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of his Omega naked and arse presented to him.</p><p> </p><p>The Omega had obeyed his alpha commands and not touched himself but he had to get rid of his clothes they were too itchy for his skin he hastily presented himself for his alpha as he smelt the scent of cinnamon and a rick smokey heat grow closer to the door, he arched his back to give his alpha the best view of his arse and lowered his chest and gasp as his sensitive buds brushed against he fabric. He heard the door open a growl from behind. Harry turned his glasses green golden eyes to his still dressed Alpha and whined seeing all the layers between them. He needed his alpha in him hours ago, need his alpha to breed him to give him pups! The alpha gave another growl and with a flick of his wand he stood behind his omega naked. The omega gave a happy hum happy to see his alpha and cast his gaze lower eyeing Draco member. Draco was thick for an alpha even without the knot he was well embowed too, the omega wiggles his perk arse wanting to feel every inch of his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Soon rough hands where spreading Harry’s arse cheeks apart allowing Draco to gaze upon the pucker hole that is just shimmering in slick as his omega gasp and press his arse back towards the alpha. Draco just chuckled and inserted two fingers into the twitching hole grinning when heard Harry moan and Harry to clench greedy around the two digits wanting the to go deeper to fill him. Draco twisted and spread his small omega open as Harry tried to rock back but his other hand pressed into his lower back preventing him to move as the Alpha prepped the Omega. At least during heat preparation wasn’t need but Draco loved to watch Harry squirm below him as he grew close to his orgasm on his fingers alone. Draco add a third finger and brush against Harry’s prostate causing a strangle moan to erupted and his hips to stutter in the little movement he had.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whined he loved Draco’s fingers in his arse and if he was not in heat he would have enjoyed the loving attention he was receiving but he need his alpha in him he was burning inside and out and need his Alpha now. “Alpha please, please please, need you, need your cock in me, need the knot. Breed me alpha please please, give me your pups!” Harry begged over and over, but Draco just kept using his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked as his omega begged for his cock, he removed his fingers that were now coated in slick and covered his cock in the delicious smelling slick. His Omega whined and Draco could guess there where tears in his lover’s eyes in frustration. The young omega wiggled about, and Draco gave a growl and gave that perky arse a slap loving watching the skin earn a pink color to it. Harry gasp and moaned but still his movements not wanting to anger his alpha. Draco nodded in approval, he lined his cock up to the omegas greedy hole and slowly started to enter the omega. Both Draco and Harry moaned, Harry even though in heat was tight around Draco’s cock and the heat surrounding the organ was almost unbearable that Draco almost came just entering his omega his perfect omega. Harry just moaned loving the feeling of being full he alpha perfect for him, to him so nice and sweet. Maybe this time Harry can gift his alpha pups. Draco soon bottomed out in his omega, Harry was a mess under him shaking in need, Draco has made it a point to ignore Harry’s own throbbing member wanting the omega to come untouched. Draco gave small butterfly kisses to Harry’s back allowing the omega to grow use. He knew later in Heat that this wouldn’t matter, but the alpha need to prep this once so not to tear his omega for the first penetration.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt so full and still need his alpha knot need his cum to fill his womb; he felt the small kisses Draco was giving him, his slowly moved and felt Draco’s head brush his prostate letting the moan spill from his lips, the alpha taking the sign began to move slowly at first going deeper and harder with each thrust. Soon Harry was crying his member red and swollen with the need to come, Draco grunted feeling his own climax on the way. His thrust growing erratic, Draco leaned down and licked the mark he gave Harry years ago before biting in the same place. His Omega gave a sharp cry, and came on the bed sheet below and on his stomach with no warning. Draco grunted as Harry climax caused him to clench tightly around his Alpha. Draco swiftly pulled all the way and slammed right back and came with a growl. His cock swelling locking him and Harry in place, with every few second his own cum pulsing into his omega filling him up in hopes of placing pups into the little omega’s womb.</p><p> </p><p>Draco careful not to fall on top of the over stimulated omega hooked his arm around the waist of the omega and rolled away from the mess the omega created when he came and drew him close to his chest for cuddled causing his cock to go deeper into his omega and release more into him. The omega gave a strangled moan at the movement and just how deep his alpha was in him. But he was sated and full and gave a happy purr each time another load was unleashed deep into his womb. Yes he will give his alpha pups this time! He will be a good omega, his hand drifted to his belly where there was a slight bulge from the amount of cum was in him already, he was very full. Harry gave a quick wiggle, but his alpha growl made him stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Be still, don’t move!” the alpha ordered, his own cock twitching again within the omega, “sleep we have plenty of time little one. I will give you pups don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sated at that statement settle, “Alpha when you’re not in me please put the plug in, I want to fill you even when you’re not in me, please please alpha.” The omega begged wanting to keep his alpha seeds in him as long as possible. The Alpha just grunted but did not give an answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>The heat was coming to an end and Harry was just exhausted and bloated feeling Draco was currently snoozing after the last around about an hour ago, but for Harry he was just happy and content his omega purring inside at the thoughts of pups and how wonderful his alpha kept him full. As the young omega begged Draco did put in one the many butt plugs they had and kept in as much cum as his mate desired of course Draco cleaned Harry out after the second or third knot as not to keep his omega from bursting, since he did produce a lot of cum while in rut.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tenderly got of bed the butt plug currently in and slowly started to make his way to the bathroom to clean up and bit and maybe get some water, but paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His green eyes still with tinges of gold around them as the heat was slowly dimensioning, his hair wild from all the sex and cuddles that come being in heat but what caught his attention the most was his tender, but still full belly. His hand slowly wonder down to the bulging cum filled womb that was distended but not overly full. It was tender from how often it was filled, but the thought of what this is what he would look like carrying pups. His hand slowly cups underneath carefully as if scared, but the omega inside was so happy at the sight. He was filled with is Alpha cum inside and out and he will produce a pup with all this cum, such beautiful pups! Harry just smiled letting the omega in him enjoy this time.</p><p> </p><p>He startle when another hand joined his on the small bump, and a scruffy grunt was heard from behind him. Harry smiled and lean back into his alpha happily, “Thank you alpha, you are so good to me. I promise there will be a pup this time!” Harry purred has his alpha hand rubbed the distended belly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know omega, cuz I put it there.” Alpha said as he nipped the scent gland on the omega neck enjoying the pheromones surrounding him. His Omega started to get hard once more even though they both should be spent out on sex but both enjoyed the view of Harry’s body. “There is a pup right here and it’s mine”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes alpha all yours, very good alpha for giving me a pup.” The Omega babbled, Draco just hummed as he reach for Harry cock slowly stroking it to full mast. The omega gave a needy whine at the attention; Draco just smirked and slowly brought them to the edge of the bed and sat Harry’s back flushed against his check. Draco placed two fingers near Harry’s mouth how greedy start to suck with no further instruction.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good omega,” Draco praised as Harry sucked and on the provided digits as Draco forced Harry’s legs apart, “Look at yourself, such a needly little slut.” The omega whined but opened his eyes and saw himself in the mirror legs spread wide open displaying his cock and his puffed out belly Harry let his hands different back to his stomach with a moan enjoying the sight and saw the silver eyed alpha watch him with pride.</p><p> </p><p>Draco removed his fingers from Harry’s mouth and went to remove the butt plug from his omega. “such as good boy, all ready for me Draco said as he lifted Harry on to his cock. Harry was to entrap in the mirror moaning eye half lidded as he watch himself sink onto Draco’s cock the alpha big cock disappearing deep into him. His already full womb almost felt like bursting Harry gave a whine. “so full already but I know you want more, don’t you omega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes alpha so full, but need you need you please please give me a pup!” Harry begged. Draco slowly lifted Harry off his cock and immediately slammed back into him setting a hard-fast pace that the omega was not ready for, Harry watched himself in the mirror. As Draco’s big cock slid in and out of him he looked like the slut Draco called him his eyes glazed with lust he had droll slowly dribbling down his chin from his open whore mouth that produced such needy moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Just look at the slut you are, but who do you belong to my little slut?’<br/>
<br/>
“You alpha only you, always you!” Harry screamed, as Draco just pressed hard and faster, Harry’s cock bobbing in front of him as he watches Draco take him. Who knew watch yourself get fucked was so hot.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly you belong to me!” The Alpha said voice rough knowing at this pace he wouldn’t last long, but it looked like his omega won’t either. Draco claimed Harry again biting down on the mark on his neck with a growl slamming one last time with such force Harry saw stars in his vison as he came hard throw his head back in as he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled away breathing hard gave Harry’s neck a small lick as to apologize at his roughness. Harry head rolled on his shoulder his eye very tired. In the mirror he look sated at the situation, his belly bigger now from the extra cum that was filling him once again. He purred and his hands went to his stomach stroke the tender muscled there.</p><p> </p><p>“So full alpha so very full.” Harry said mumbling praise to his strong alpha. Draco happy with that let his omega fall asleep as he ran his hand over Harry very distend stomach hoping Lady magic will grace them with strong healthy pups.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading please leave kudos and comments they help me write and better myself as a writer, as I said before please just kind helpful comments and correction my ace heart will probs delete this if there is too much hate and will most likely never try to write smut again.</p><p>If you are scared to comment or anything send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com or join me and fellow writers on Discord at the writers den. and it's not just for writers can be for people looking into become a fanfic writer betas or even just fellow fanfic readers. Again thank you reading and hopefully I can keep musey long enough for chapter updates.</p><p>Link to discord ==&gt; https://discord.gg/8ypuxHz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>